As It Comes Crumbling Down
by Lady Psychic
Summary: [OneShot] Ganz's thoughts at the end of the game. Warning: Contains Spoilers


_Well, I had recently beaten Radiata Stories. Since there aren't many fanfics on this game right now, I decided to write one. Anyways, this fanfic is a one shot based of the ending I saw (I chose the non-human side; so, since I have yet to find out what happens when you choose the human side there may or may not be a different ending if you choose to side with the humans). There will be spoilers; so, if you don't want to find out what happens before you finish, you shouldn't read this._

_Note: This story is told in Ganz's point of view._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ganz or any other character from Radiata Stories. SquareEnix owns the rights to the characters and the game. This fanfic was written just for fun. _

**As It Comes Crumbling Down**

Well, this is it. It looks like this is the end of the road for me, at least. I just hope Jack and Ridley have escaped already. They still have their lives ahead of them.

Even as I stand next to my father's body, stone columns are crashing all around me. Suddenly, a large piece of ceiling falls close by. Had it been any closer, it would've hit me right on the head. Still, I won't move. I know that my father would've wanted me to escape with Jack and Ridley, but I just couldn't do that. I will not leave my father behind, even though he has already passed away.

In a way, it's all my fault. I had a feeling that there was something amiss about Sir Lucian ever since I first meet him. He always seemed to have an otherworldly air about him. I also found it rather suspicious when he suddenly appeared at the Gold Dragon Tower and told Jack to rescue Ridley. Still, I was shocked when Lucian transformed into the silver dragon, Aphelion. My mouth was gaping open and my eyes were literally bugging out. When I regained my composure, I grabbed my sword and tried to defend Jack and Ridley. But when Aphelion swooped down to strike, I could do nothing but close my eyes and brace for the impact. When the impact didn't come, I opened my eyes and saw…..my father! He had blocked Aphelion's sword with his body and had saved us! Yet it came at a heavy price. As Aphelion removed his sword from my father's body, he fell to the ground. I ran to my father's side but there was nothing I could do to save him. If only I had stood my ground and faced Aphelion like my father did. Then father would still be alive. Alas, I cannot turn back the hands of time.

Soon, Jack and I were in a grueling battle Aphelion. The battle seemed to have lasted for several hours and we nearly ran out of recovery items. Aphelion was a formidable foe indeed, but Jack's resolve prevailed in the end. Jack now had someone to protect, and I could have sworn that I saw his fiery spirit in his eyes. I helped out the best I could, but there were times in that fight that I was more of a burden than an assistance. It took several limit breaks, but Jack managed to strike down Aphelion. After falling to the ground and saying a few final words, Aphelion faded away.

A few seconds later, the tower started to shake and begin to crumble. Jack quickly helped Ridley (who was weakened due to the Gold Dragon's attempt to turn her into its vessel) back onto her feet, and they began to flee. However, Jack stopped when he noticed I wasn't following, and he turned around see what was the matter. He motioned me to follow, but I had all ready made up my mind. I shook my head and refused to go with them. Jack seemed to be confused about my decision at first, and I could tell that he didn't want to leave me behind. Whether he finally understood why I refused go with him or if he just respected my decision I'll probably never know, but eventually, Jack took Ridley by the hand and they began to run down the tower.

I just hope they will make it out of here in time.

Jack has changed a lot since I first met him. He used to very cocky and argued a lot with Ridley. He is still fairly cocky but in a more subdued way. It's as if he has finally matured into a man. Also, he and Ridley have gotten along better since the blood orc incident and the transpiritation. Now, Jack is very protective of Ridley and would do anything for her. I'm sure one day they will get married, raise a family, and have children. Too bad I won't live long enough to see their kids. I wonder what they would look like? In any case, I'm sure that if Jack's father was still alive he would have been very proud.

While thinking about fathers, I looked back at my father. 16 years ago he had disappeared without a trace. I was but a child back then. For many years since then, I had wondered where he was and why he had gone. Then, several days ago, I was reunited with my father. Sure, I was still rather upset that he had left those many years ago, but I was still glad I got to see him again. We soon were able to catch up on what happened to each other throughout the years. I eventually learned that the reason why my father had disappeared was because he felt guilty for not being able save Jack's father from alengars and for turning his back when Lord Zane sent assassins to kill Jack's father. For 16 years, my father had been running away from his guilt and had apparently regretted every moment of it. So he tried to redeem himself by taking up Jack's offer and joining forces with the non-humans. That was also the reason why he sacrificed himself to save Jack, Ridley, and myself.

Father didn't run away from Aphelion. He stood his ground and saved us all at the cost of his own life. That is why I'm staying here as the tower begins to crumble from under my feet. My father accepted his fate and I shall accept mine as well. I made an oath to stay by my father's side until the bitter end and that is what I shall do. I wasn't able to save him so this is the least I could do.

Suddenly, the tower's shaking becomes more erratic and cracks appear all over the floor. It is only a matter of time now.

Farwell, Jack. Even though we only knew each for a short time, it seemed as if we knew each other for years. You were loyal friend. May you have a prosperous life ahead of you.

Farwell, Ridley. It seems that you are safe now. I'm sure that Jack will take care of you. I'm also sure that you will be there to help Jack out once I am gone.

The floor suddenly shatters beneath my feet and I find myself falling. While falling, I see the walls crashing down towards me. This is it.

Father, we shall meet again very soon.


End file.
